Trabajo en Equipo
by YurisFelix
Summary: Escuela,Amigos,Graduación,Carrera,Trabajo,Sueños,F amilia y el resto de la vida... Acompaña a los integrantes del William McKinley High School y principalmente ala pareja Finn y Rachel! Finn- voy a ser papa - Grito de la emoción Rachel- Tendremos...


**Hola chicos, algo nuevo, soy nueva, algo corta también. Pero espero y les guste, asepto cualquier opinión de su parte, evitando algunos disgusto con la historia.**  
**Así que les pido consejos más que nada, yo les recomendare historias, y espero me recomienden también, especialmente que traten de esta pareja..**  
**Disculpen la falta de ortografía, digamos que es el primero y no tuve tiempo de corregir, por que voy de salida.**  
**Aviso importante:**  
**Los personajes, así la serie de Glee logicamente no me pertencen , todo es de la imaginación de :**  
**Ryan Murphy !... entre otros :3!...**  
**Pero el drama en esta si me pertenece xD! solo diversion y entretenimiento..**  
**Leer te enfrasca en otro mundo donde todo lo ves mediante la grandiosa imaginación que tenemos, ya que es mucho mas grande lo que pensamos.**  
**Buen día... Besos :*! Dios los Bendiga :D!..**

El instituto William McKinley High School, algo normal para cualquier estudiante que perteneciera a ese instituto, ver como la entrenadora de las animadoras Sue Sylvester empujaba a cada tanto estudiante se cruzara por su camino, ya era algo muy normal.

Así como también lo era llegar antes que todos al salón del Glee Club, aunque debo admitir, que ya era más costumbre que necesidad llegar antes que todos. Si en definitava ya era algo normal en mi.

Camine hacía al asiento mas alto del escalon y me sente admirando el resto de las butacas vacías, que se empezarían a llenar en unos minutos mas, solo era cuestión de esperar a mis impuntuales compañeros, iclusive a mi novio, no entiendo como en estos meses que llevamos juntos, no haya quedado algo de mi en el , como esto por ejemplo, pero aún así lo adoraba demasiado. Mis pensamientos se disolvieron cuando alguien entro al aula por decirlo ya no vacía.

-Disculpa la pequeña demora, es que , aún no me acostumbro- me dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas y timidas al mismo tiempo que el sabía que me encantaban, y no podía reclamarle nada.

-Por lo menos has aprendido la forma de chantajearme- le respondí también sonriendo.

El solto unas cuantas carcajadas y se acerco depositando un suave beso en mis labios, volviendome a sonreir y mirandome directamente a los ojos, lo cual me ponía algo incomoda aveces.

-Sabes que me sonrojas cada vez que haces eso- le dije apartando la mirada, pero el me agarro del mento y subio denuevo mi cabeza.

-Lose y por eso lo hago, por que me encanta verte rojita- entonces volvio a carcajearse provocando que yo le diera un leve golpe en el hombro.

Enchatando su nariz me dedico otra sonrisa, la cual yo le respondí, y todo era silencio, el cual rompí .

-¿por que despues de este tiempo juntos aún no se te pega algo de mi ? - le pregunte con una media sonrisa. Entonces para mi sorpresa el me tomo de la mano y la guio hacía su pecho, posandola en la parte donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Rachel, aunque no lo creas hay algo de ti que se me a pegado y es tu corazón amor-

Sonrei al escuchar esas palabras, y lo bese, lento, pero apasionadamente, pero por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar.

-Te amo Finn- le dije , mientras el entrelazaba nuestros dedos

-También te amo- me respondió.

El momento era perfecto, demasiado perfecto a decir verdad, me sentía por fin como en uno de esos cuentos de hadas, solo que este era realidad, eso en definitiva era algo bueno por lo cual llegar primero que los demas al salón, puesto que teniamos suficiente privacidad.

Pero todo eso, la chispa, la magia, el momento , se vieron esfumados cuando el resto de mis compañeros empezarón a llegar al aula, así que lo unico que me quedo fue recargar mi cabeza en el hombro de ese grandulon que adoraba con toda mi alma, al mismo tiempo que el reposaba su cabeza delicadamente sobre la mia.

-¡Ui!, como que esta vez igual que en otras, la parejita del momento disfrutan de cada oportunidad a solas, gracias a Dios que llegamos para evitar asuntos mayores-

Esa era Santana Lopez, que siempre haya el momento oportuno para burlarse una vez mas de mi, aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando, y se que no lo hace para sacar algun problema, pero aveces es irritante, bueno yo también lo suelo ser, pero es por que es algo que ya esta en mi. Como sea, lo importante es que tenia al mejor novio del mundo y así me adoraba, ademas del gran amigo que tengo, hermano de este galan a mi lado, Kurt Hummel. El cual venía entrando deslumbrantemente como solia hacerlo junto a su nuevo prospecto de hombre Blaine Anderson, a mi punto de vista hacían una pareja hermosa.

-¡Muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes compañeros, amigos mios!- Grito feliz mi amigo

-Chicos, un gusto volverlos a ver- Le continuo Blaine que se encontraba tomando la mano de Kurt, el cual la tomo y lo arrastro hasta los asientos de arriba, pasandome por un lado y dedicandome una sonrisa de saludo, la cual con gusto le regrese. Aunque aún desconocia la felicidad de mi amigo, me alegraba por el.

- Muy bien chicos, es momento de que comenzemos con una nueva e interesante lección, para esta semana- Dijo sonriente el maestro will schuester, anotando en el pintarrón el nuevo tema de la clase, grande fue mi sopresa al ver que ponia la palabra equipo.

-como les decía jovenes- continuo sonriente - esta semana trabajaremos en equipo, como lo hacemos cuando participamos, pero esta vez sera la unión de cuatro- el maestro irradiava felicidad.

-Disculpe, pero por que tanto misterio, como usted lo dijo hemos trabajado en equipo, eso en si , no es algo nuevo señor Schuester- le dijo una desconsertada Quinn Fabray, la cual estaba abrazada de su novio Sam Evans, el cual asintio al igual que el resto ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Si eso lo se sobra Quinn, y es bueno que tocaras ese punto. El caso aquí que la división de los equipos la tendremos al azar, si pueden ver en la esquina derecha esta un cubiculos con 12 papelitos los cuales, contienen el nombre de cada uno de ustedes- tomo aire para continuar- así que yo sacare primero cuatro y esos serán un equipo, así que comenzemos.

El maestro agitó sus manos velozmente al cubilo que se encontraba cerca de mi, abriendo una puertesita metio su mano hasta alfondo, y meneo los papelitos, logrando tomar como dijo solo cuatro papeles.

Cuando los coloco en la mesa, tomo solamente uno y lo comezó abrir, sonriendo dijo el nombre del primer integrante.

-Sam Evans- Este al escuchar su nombre se paro y se junto al maestro, el cual continuo con el segundo papel

-Mercedes Jones- Al igual que Sam , Mercedes fue a su encuentro.

-Britanny Spirce- Britanny euforica corrio con sus compañeros, todos la miraron raro ante ese gesto.

- y por ultimo... Kurt Hummel- Kur abrio muy grandes los ojos, volteando a ver a Blaine con desconcierto, este solo le dirijo una mirada de nose, solo aslo, y no le quedo más remedio que unirse al grupo.

-Muy bien jovenes, este es el primer equipo en presentar la tarea de la semana,así que demosle un aplauso, ustedes como equipo tienen que actuar como tal, ya sabran como hacerlo, la interpretación tiene que dejar un mensaje sobre el tema relevante. Por otro lado respecto al resto de ustedes, mañana aremos lo mismo con el resto de los papeles, así que no coman ansias, nos vemos jovenes-.

- ¡Fantastico!, en mi equipo tengo a una demente, y dos exparejas que no dudo traiga muchos problemas- decia Kurt algo desconcertado todavía.

-Tranquilo Kurt, lo aremos bien ya veras, en cuanto de lo Sam y yo, eso es algo del pasado, no hay por que preocuparnos- Mercedes se retiro del aula, seguida por la mirada de Sam Evans el cual solo rio y se acerco a su novia, la cual lo recibio con un tremendo beso.

-Y luego se quejan de las demostraciones de afecto entre mi y Rachel- les dijo mi descontrolado novio, al cual yo calle colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Luego dirigi mi vista hacía la pareja de comics, la cual solo se pararon y se retiraron, al igual que el resto de mis compañeros, así que tome la mano de Finn, y hicimos lo mismo.

Aunque aún llevaba en mi cabeza el equipo al cual me tocaría permanecer, si bien ya se que tenemos rato como grupo y estamos unidos, pero aún así hay una que otra rivalidad por más minuscula que esta fuera, en fin, solo se que con quien me tocara, tendrían la dicha de tenerme como cantante. Lo se eso sono algo egocentrico, pero en parte es cierto, bueno basta, debo admitirles que estaba feliz, de tener a todos esos histericos, raros, alucivos, pleitistas, locos, como compañeros, grupo, y amigos.


End file.
